Buried Below
by Icefeathers
Summary: Team Stax is on a typical mission. But with the appearance of the E-teens, things go horribly wrong. When Maya's in danger, can Ky save her in time? And will his feelings be revealed in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to DevilCross, my editor and real life friend  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Redakai...Sadly**

"Another day, another Kairu!"

"Boomer, that doesn't even make sense. Kairu is a force, not a single object. If you said 'Another day, another Kairu desposit' I could give you that one," Maya sighed, leaning on the X-Scaper's control chair. Team Stax was on their way to another Kairu deposit, this time in Brazil. Looking out the window, all Maya saw was water. The sight, though pretty, was generally the only thing you could see while the X-Scaper was flying.

"Oh come on, I think it could catch on. Besides, your version takes the fun out of it," Boomer protested, half focused on flying and half focused on his argument.

"Nah, there's no chance it'll catch on," Ky interrupted, joining his friends.

"Hah! See?" Maya grinned.

"It's so unfair when you guys gang up on me..." Boomer frowned. Turning his attention back to navigating, the X-Scaper began it's descent. "We're here!"

"Alright! Let's go find that relic!" Ky raced off the X-Scaper, with his teammates right behind him.

Ky's X-Reader beeped. "It seems far away, I can't get a good reading," he frowned, shaking his X-reader slightly. "Can you sense anything Maya?"

Maya focused, closing her eyes, reaching out to the Kairu around her. Suddenly she was in a dark cave, illuminated only by a glowing Kairu relic. An ancient bone dagger. Maya could tell it was deep under the earth, likely completely forgotten for ages. Maya gasped, her vision fading. She opened her eyes and saw Ky's concerned face, inches from hers. She had collapsed during her vision. Blushing, Maya stood up and out of his arms. Ky looked away, slightly embarrassed. Boomer didn't miss this reaction. "It's underground," she said. "That's why we can't find it."

"Oh no. Caves!" Boomer exclaimed. "It's always caves, isn't it?"

Ky laughed. "Seems that way." He turned his attention back to Maya. "Can you lead us to it?"

Nodding, Maya lead the way. A few minutes of walking and a bit of searching revealed the entrance to a cave. Making her way into the mouth of the cave, Maya put her hand against it's smooth walls. "It's a cave system..." she trailed off. She'd been in caves on missions before. It was always slightly nerve wracking, thinking of the tons of rock suspended above you, being lost, never finding your way out. She snapped back to reality. Thinking about it would only make it worse.

"Well we better get a move on, the E-teens are probably close behind us," Ky took off, letting his X-reader lead the way.

Down into the darkness, the cave tunnel continued to get shorter and thinner. The minutes they spent walking felt like hours. No one talked, their echoing footsteps were the only sound to be heard. Finally they reached a larger cavern.

"Great. It branches off into other tunnels. Now how are we going to find the relic?" Boomer asked.

"I think you have bigger problems, Team Stax!"

Ky, Maya and Boomer whirled around.

Ky clenched his jaw, "The Raddikor."

Zair smiled. "Aww, not happy to see us Ky?" She teased.

Maya shrugged. "It's pretty hard to be happy to see any of Lokar's minions. Kairu challenge!"

"Challenge accepted!"

Both teams faced off, the Raddikor had the advantage of higher ground. Team Stax took out their E-readers.

"Metanoid! Plasma Swords!"

"Harrier! Hyper Hurricane!"

"Froztok! Hail Storm!"

Team Raddikor did the same.

"Bruticon! Degeneration!"

"Cyonis! Lighting Strike!"

"Silverbaxx! Earth Slam!"

"Be careful guys," Ky cautioned his teammates. "We don't know how stable this cavern is!"

Maya nodded, taking aim at Zair. "Banshee scream!"

Zair dodged, just barely missing the attack. The attack hit the wall, small amounts of debris fell from the ceiling. "Two can play at that game! Lighting Strike!"

The attack hit Maya dead on, sending her flying into the wall, away from her team. More rocks began to fall.

Zane grinned wickedly. He had the perfect idea to destroy Ky once and for all. "Degeneration!" His attack was precisely aimed, straight at the ceiling above Ky's team. "Bye bye Team Stax! Can't say we'll miss you." He, along with the rest of his team, laughed as the roof collapsed, burying Ky, Maya, and Boomer under a heap of rubble.

**First fanfic, hope you enjoyed it. There will likely only be one or two chapters after this. Due to school, it may take a little for the next chapter, but I'll work on it when I can. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Not much KyxMaya this chapter, but there will be more later. Favorite Redakai couple ^^  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Redakai**

Ky coughed, clawing his way out from underneath the rubble. Dirt still swirled around him from the cave in, but that didn't stop him from shouting. "Maya! Boomer! Where are you?" He coughed again, desperately pulling rocks away, trying to find his teammates. Suddenly he came across Boomers arm. Ky quickly pulled him out.

"Ah, thanks Ky. I thought I was a goner!" Boomer said once his head was above the rocks. "But...where's Maya?" He asked, glancing around.

"Guys?" Maya's muffled voice came from behind the wall of collapsed stone. "Please tell me you're alright!"

"Maya!" Ky exclaimed, placing his hands on the wall where her voice was coming from. As if he could feel her from through the wall, to know she was okay. He pressed his head against the wall to hear her better. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I...I think so. I can't reach you guys though, there's no way we can get through this wall. I don't think any of us have any Kairu left". She sounded calm, Ky wondered if it was an act to make them feel better.

He looked down, hands still on the smooth stones. He hated how few options he had. "There's a cave behind us, if you can find a way out we can try and meet up later on." He sighed. "I know it's not much of an option, but we really don't have a choice."

A pause. "Alright, I think I can do that. Be careful you guys."

"You too. Come on Boomer," Ky lurched to his feet, making his way over the treacherous ground, Boomer close behind. They both took out their X-readers so that they could at least see the space in front of them.

Boomer felt the grim mood. "It's amazing how a bunch of rocks can knock your Kairu reserves right out, huh?" He joked, elbowing Ky.

Ky tried to smile, but couldn't. "That doesn't make me feel better Boom, but I appreciate it."

Boomer shrugged. He had tried. It wasn't like Ky, he concluded, to act like this. Normally he would treat something like this as an adventure. Surely it wasn't the end of the world?

As they continued, the cave path became steeper. It was harder for them to keep their footing, and the progress they were making reached only a snail's pace. At one point the tunnel simply became a series of uneven ledges, and the only way to get down was to jump.

Ky stared ahead, more weary then before. "Let's hurry up, I want to find Maya soon."

Boomer eyed Ky suspiciously, "Maya's tough, she'll be fine."

Ky sighed. Jumping down a ledge, he turned around to face Boomer. "Yeah I know. I still worry about her though."

Boomer landed beside him, grinning, "I know what this is about!"

"What?" Ky asked, thoroughly confused.

Boomer was giddier than a kid on Christmas morning, "You like Maya! Oh man, I can't believe I didn't see this coming." Boomer knew he was right the moment he saw Ky's reaction.

Ky's head whipped around, "What! I do not!" He tried to keep his face from turning red. He barely succeeded.

Another ledge. "Do too!"

"No!"

"Ky and Maya sitting in a tree..." This was quite possibly the most fun thing that had happened all day. To Boomer, anyways.

Ky snorted, landing beside his buddy, "Real mature Boomer."

Boomer continued. "K-I-S-S-" He jumped to the next ledge, hoping to avoid his friend's wrath.

"I have absolutely no problem Kairu blasting you off of that ledge Boomer," Ky threatened, blushing. He was just glad Boomer couldn't see it in the dark.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "No need to be mean, I was just saying," He jumped down to the next ledge, for safety's sake.

Ky, slightly disgruntled, struggled to catch up with his teammate. "Yeah, well," He muttered. "I really wish you didn't."

_I am so lost, _Maya thought as she walked on throughout the dark tunnels. The tunnel she was in had branched into so many different paths. She was starting to doubt she'd find her teammates. Her X-reader wasn't being much help, and being so far underground she couldn't contact them. She hoped they were alright. The cave in had banged her up more than she had let on, she just didn't want her friends to worry. Maya clutched at her right arm, fearing it was broken. Grimacing, she wobbled down the increasingly confusing tunnel system.

She didn't have much else to do other than wander aimlessly, so Maya spent most of her time thinking. Her thoughts revolved around many different things. Being trapped forever, who her parents were, what the sun felt like, her teammates. _Ky_. Maya shook her head. A stupid thought while lost hopelessly beneath the earth. She should be more focused on escape. But she couldn't help it, being blind and alone meant she was drawn to comforting thoughts. If she was going to die here, the last thing she would want to see was Ky. His eyes especially. They were as blue and full of life as Kairu. Not that Kairu was living, but that wasn't the point.

"Ugh, when did I become such a sap?" Maya sighed. She prided herself on being focused on her missions, being the best Kairu warrior she should be. This was definitely not one of her greatest moments.

A bit more wandering, and the tunnel opened up to become a small cave, with multiple tunnel systems attached.

With her undamaged arm, Maya put her hand on her hip, "Okay, this is ridiculous."

"I'll say. I didn't think Team Stax could survive a train wreck like that."

"Zane," Maya turned towards the direction his voice had come from, "You're the reason we're in this mess. I didn't think E-teens were stupid enough to try and make a cavern collapse."

Zane and his team emerged from the inky darkness of the tunnels. "Hah, I knew what I was doing." Zane looked at Maya critically. "Looks like poor Maya has a boo-boo. I'm sure Lokar could fix that up for you...After you joined us of course." He sneered, knowing full well what her answer would be.

"I'd rather die," Maya snapped. As if the E-teens weren't bad enough, the thought of working for Lokar sickened her.

"That can be arranged. It's a shame, you'd be worth one hundred Kairu relics to Lokar." Zane grinned, knowing he had put Maya in a sticky situation. He loved the thought. "Kairu challenge."

"I wont fight you, and you can't fight an unwilling opponent, it's against the rules," Maya shot back, doing her best to hide her increasing panic.

Zair didn't miss it. "I think you're scared. Poor defenseless Maya, can't do anything without her warrior. Pathetic." Zair's voiced was meant to be patronizing, but Maya sensed jealousy aimed towards her. And Ky. The thought made her want to laugh.

"I said I wont fight you. Now leave me alone," Maya said, as she began to walk away from the Raddikor.

"Anti-matter beam!" The attack barreled right past Maya, missing her by an inch. Maya's amber eyes widened, and she whirled around to face her attacker.

Zane's expression was completely serious, anger in his eyes. "You. Don't. Have. A. Choice." He said, hands still glowing red from the attack. He and his team advanced towards Maya. She was in a serious situation, and she didn't see a way out.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think it turned out better then the last. I have the next chapter ready, but perhaps I'll torture you a bit, Mwahaha.<strong>

**Thank you for all the kind reviews ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Redakai**

"Geez it's cold down here!"

"I know, you've only said so about twenty times," Ky replied, smiling a bit. Boomers preference to warm weather and farm appropriate terrain was a commonly known fact. The truth? Ky didn't care where they were, he just wanted to find Maya. The thought immediately took away any humor from the situation. Missing Maya was like having a hole in his heart. It was worse than when she had been controlled by Zane, at least then he had known she was okay. _You're freaking out Ky. Boomer was right, Maya can take care of herself._ Yet no matter how much he berated himself for it, he couldn't stop worrying.

Perhaps it was fate.

Pain flared through Ky. His vision flickered. Air ripping from his lungs, he collapsed with a strangled cry. A series of jumbled images assaulted his mind. It was filled with terrifying, horrible, never ending waves of pain. Fear. Panic. Despair. All of these emotions fighting to take center stage, ravaging him in the process. And despite the fact that he had no control over this, and was almost incapable of any thought, there was one thing he was sure of. Maya was in trouble.

A few agonizing moments passed, and suddenly Ky was released from the attack. He was curled up on the floor, hands around his head like a vise.

"-okay? Come on Ky, say something!" Ky only caught a bit of Boomer's frantic exclamation.

With some effort, Ky relaxed his grip, pushing himself into a sitting position. One hand still on his head, he said "I'm fine. But Maya isn't. We have to hurry." He tried to stand up, which only resulted in another rush of pain.

"Come on Ky! You just freaked out, you can't go rushing off like this! And how do you know she's in danger?" Boomer asked.

"You mean you didn't feel it?" Ky said, slightly shocked.

"No...But your inner Kairu is stronger than mine. Either what happened to her was that bad, or you two are more connected than normal teammates." Boomer pondered this for a few seconds.

_Maybe it's both_, Ky thought. "It doesn't matter! We have to go. Now." Ky took off, frantically. Boomer right behind him.

They both ran, their footsteps echoed all around them. Ky turned from tunnel to tunnel, seemingly at random. Boomer didn't know where they were going, Ky did though. He could feel it. Feel her. He just hoped he wasn't too late. Seconds seemed like hours.

They were getting closer. The pull continued to get stronger, "Is that...light?" Boomer asked, panting.

Ky said nothing, running even faster then he had before. He skidded to a stop, nearly falling off of the ledge that led into a small cavern.

The cavern was dimly lit,by a stray X-reader, which was odd. The only other thing slightly out of place was a pile of rocks on the ground beside it. And a puddle of what appeared to be water coming from it. Then Ky's perspective changed.

That wasn't just a pile of rocks. The electric blue hair gave it away. Underneath it was Maya.

And that wasn't water. It was blood.

_Oh God. _"Maya!" Ky shouted, recklessly jumping from the rocky outcropping to the ground beside Maya, with Boomer close behind. Her lightning bolt like tattoos stood out more than usual against her deathly pale skin. Ky kneeled beside her motionless body, "Maya! Can you hear me?" No response. He frantically pulled the rocks off of her, cutting his hands, adding to the ever increasing pool of blood. After a few agonizing minutes, they were able to pull Maya from the wreckage. Ky pulled her closer to him, trying to find the source of the bleeding.

"She's breathing!" Boomer almost shouted in relief.

"Barely." _Don't leave me Maya. _"She's ice cold, and she has a huge head wound," Ky said, ripping off a sleeve of his shirt to staunch the bleeding. "That's why there's so much blood." Ky looked at Boomer. "We have to get her to Master Boaddai now."

Boomer nodded, seeing the uncharacteristic panic in Ky's eyes, and knowing that if he didn't stay calm the situation could be so much worse. "I made sure to track where we came from, we should be able to find our way out quickly," he said, taking out his X-reader.

Swiftly taking off his vest and wrapping it around her, Ky picked up Maya, carefully, as if she was the most fragile thing in the world. And at that moment, perhaps she was. Especially to him.

_Death wouldn't be this painful._ Maya groaned. Through the haze of pain, she was just able to make out startled exclamations and a bit of commotion around her.

"Maya!"

"Are you awake?"

"Please be okay..."

_Too much_. She fought to stay conscious, to see her friends. _Too much, can't..._

"Easy child."

Suddenly the pain faded, and she could finally bring herself to open her eyes. "Master?" Maya tried to sit up, nearly collapsing in the process. Her head hurt, her arm ached, she had cuts all over. She was instantly supported by Ky, whose face showed happiness, concern, fright...and something else. "Wha...what?" Pieces of what had happened floated through her mind, too jumbled to make any sense. Boomer spoke up first.

"You scared us half to death Maya! We found you lying in a pool of blood!" Boomer exclaimed. "We brought you back here to Master Boaddai. You tell us what happened."

"Don't push her," Ky said, stalling Boomer's question. "She's been through a lot."

Suddenly, like pieces of a puzzle, the images fit together, making perfect sense. "I got separated from you two by a rock slide, then I tried to find you guys," She paused, ignoring the pain that persisted on returning. "Then I was ambushed by the Radikor, they attacked, even though I denied their challenge. I tried to fight, but three against one, with my injured arm, I didn't have a chance. I think Zane caused _another_ rock slide, I guess I was hit by a rock. Although I'll admit, it feels more like I've been hit by a bus." Maya grimaced.

Noticing her discomfort, Master Boaddai intervened. "You can discuss this later, but right now you need rest. I expect Ky and Boomer to continue training while Maya recuperates," Boaddai began to walk out of the room.

"Yes Master," they replied in unison.

"Glad you're okay Maya," Boomer grinned, shooting a look at Ky, who returned it with a glare. "I'll be leaving, maybe I can get Master Boaddai to lighten up on the training. He's going to drive us into the ground," He muttered, walking out of the infirmary. He figured he'd give the two lovebirds some time alone.

Ky and Maya laughed. Maya's grin faded slowly. "Ky...I'm sorry we lost the Kairu because of me." She looked down at her hands, "And now you'll be a person short on missions for a while."

Ky studied her face. Maya was apologizing for getting hurt. If anyone should apologize it was him for not sticking close enough to her, for not being able to crush Zane before he could harm her. For taking too long to find her. Noticing how intensely he'd been staring at her, he flushed slightly and turned away. "It's not your fault Maya. You didn't do anything to deserve this. Kairu will never matter to me as much as yo-" He broke off, mentally cursing himself for revealing his feelings.

Maya blinked. _Ky..._ She placed her hand on his, slowly, deliberately. Blushing slightly at Ky's shocked, yet hopeful look, "Nothing will ever matter to me as much as you." She would remember the look in his eyes for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus ends my first fan-fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D<br>What did you think? Did it end the way you expected?  
>Anyways, I hope to write more Redakai fan-fics in the future. I appreciate all of the reviews I received, I do hope to hear from all of you again ^^<br>**

**~Ice  
><strong>


End file.
